


Adoption Takes Sacrifices, Some Worse Than Others.

by KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay



Series: KMOMNBO - Monthly Challenges [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (hopefully), Good Parent Plo Koon, I beg you, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Plo Koon/Bail Organa, Plo marries Jar Jar so his kids can have rights, Political Marriage, Space Politics, if it's not I Can and Will kill him, it's more of a competence crush than anything., it's temporary, kill me, kinda minor, please, we pity him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay/pseuds/KarmaMayOrMayNotBeOkay
Summary: Plo Koon, in a hesitant move, decides that marrying a senator is the best idea for his beloved Wolfpack to earn more rights than they would if he had simply adopted them.This has unconsidered consequences.
Relationships: Plo Koon/Jar Jar Binks
Series: KMOMNBO - Monthly Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912549
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Marry Plo Challenge





	Adoption Takes Sacrifices, Some Worse Than Others.

**Author's Note:**

> Mneiai is to be held FULLY RESPONSIBLE. I might've written it but it was _their _influence.__

Plo was making a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret, or, more accurately, he  _ had _ made a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

On paper it made sense. Marry a Nabooian hero, get dual citizenship, adopt his Wolfpack. Oh course, he wasn’t originally intending to marry someone from Naboo, but the force works in mysterious ways.

Mysterious and  _ cruel _ ways, he thought. The Gungan, Jar Jar Binks was rambling at him, seemingly attempting to regale him with yet another story of the Trade Federation’s attempt to subjugate Naboo.

Plo nodded at the appropriate times, very subtly tried to get him to sign the papers while he was busy and not so subtly glared at Queen Amidala who was very clearly wheezing from laughter mere meters away. Jar Jar either did not notice or did not care. Plo, without a doubt, was betting on the former. He appeared to have the situational awareness of a snail.

He hesitated, but ended up grabbing Jar Jar’s hands, politely handing him the pen, and then very pointedly looking at the marriage certificate that still required his signature.

Jar Jar, in a brief moment of realisation, and competence, quickly signed in a surprisingly professional scrawl. Plo made sure to thank him before he eventually succumbed to rambling once more. Gungans, so incredibly smart, but somehow equally stupid.

It was perhaps rude of him to insult his  _ husband's _ species, but if he was to be stuck like this before the Gungan state dissolved the marriage, he was going to reap whatever benefits he could. That he swore on.

It wasn’t entirely to Plo’s benefit, Naboo could use the marriage as a political bargain piece while it lasted until someone pointed out his Jedi status, or if they simply waited too long to possibly use it.

Three months, three months to get all the paperwork filed, and get his Wolfpack the rights they deserved.

-

In the beginning, it was originally Plo’s idea. If he adopted his Wolfpack, they would receive some of their rights, based off of Republic law. He talked this over with a few people, for it was innocent enough, until Senator Organa had strode up to him and suggested that he get  _ married _ to a non-Jedi citizen.

It was with a predator's smile that he had proposed it, and it had only evolved from there. It wouldn’t be incredibly difficult to find a spouse but after some decision making, it was decided that marrying a senator, or a senator's aide might be best. It would have more political impact.

Plo had spent countless sleepless nights furrowing over the various representatives, what benefits he might receive, before he narrowed down his choices.

The next day, he offered to marry Bail. His partner in crime (not actually) and the man with the smirk that had started it all. Bail had thought it over for a day, looked through the policies, and grimly informed him he’d have to find another option. He was married to the Queen and it’d need to be around two more years before the government would allow either of them to introduce the option of another spouse.

It was a shame, really, before Queen Almidala had showed up, wielding her Nabooian policies, having somehow heard of his plight. He was two steps away from proposing his idea to Mon Mothma before she had showed up.

Together, they throughed through the marriage policies, and eventually stumbled over the policies for the Gungans of Naboo. It had a curious policy on non-Gungan marriage. Eventually he dismissed it, believing the senate wouldn’t consider three months long enough to give his men rights, before the Queen had delved back into them on her own time.

It turned out, in the end, marrying a Gungan might’ve been the best option he could've taken. Once the marriage contract expired, due to that unique little possibility, Plo would apparently  _ still  _ receive the benefits of that. This sounded ideal.

He had, perhaps foolishly, asked her about finding a Gungan to marry, and she had sent him the same predator smile, though this one was coated in sugar. That may have been a mistake in the end. 

-

Dual citizenship would benefit his Wolfpack, the Naboo politicians would get to wield that sword for a while, and Plo would have a legal spouse on record to toss off the trail of several planetary leaders, who somehow still found the time to harass him about  _ other  _ political marriages. It was, ideally, a win-win situation.

It turned out that Plo Koon had zero patience for his husband in the end, and he spent most of his time convincing Jar Jar to sign paperwork for record. He went back to the temple every day, tired and pained looking. Few people in the temple knew of his undertaking, and those few gave him pitying looks.

Senator Organa looked incredibly apologetic when it had come up in conversation, and Breha had somehow ended up hearing about it. Both of the Organa’s really would have been an ideal option, if not both. He spent more time in the senate than ever, drooping over their furniture and glaring at the Nabooian Queen, who still gave him the same sugary smile.

Three months was too long, it felt like, and Plo didn’t know exactly how he would handle it. He went back and forth to the temple, forced himself to make holo calls to Jar Jar, and silently counted down the days until it would be over.

Mon Mothma likely would have been a better idea, he thought.

-

Eventually, once he was deployed again, Plo had found the time to stumble back onto his ship, carrying a high memory datapad and a sturdy stylus. He was going to need to fill out a lot of adoption forms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me, please, I beg of you. 
> 
> Wolfpack, your father has sacrificed so much for your sake. I'm sure he's glad only like two of you know about it tho.  
> *Cue Plo getting a notification that his marriage was finally annuled.*  
> Nevermind, I'm pretty sure the entire ship knows now.


End file.
